Plunge in the Past 2 - Nintendo Edition
Plunge in the Past - Nintendo Edition is an upcoming game. It is the sequel to Plunge in the Past, produced by SamStation Inc. for the SamStation, Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. The game will be released in late 2014 or early 2015. Like in the prequel, the player will relive the best old games, this time, of some of the most successful Nintendo series instead of just Mario. The gameplay of the game is very similar to the prequel's, but there will be new features, for the moment unknown. Gameplay TBA Modes *'Story Mode:' all the video games' defeated main villains have allied to plotting a plan to defeat our heroes once and for all. *'Party Mode': *'Boss Mode': *'Minigame Rush:' *'Online Mode': *'Plunge in the Past': *'Records': *'Settings': *'Shop': More coming soon... New Features *New minigames *A totaly different Story Mode. *Downloadable characters More coming soon... Playable Characters Default Characters available from the start. Unlockables Character that are unlockable. Downloadable *Meta Knight *Mr. Game & Watch *Sukapon (3DS exclusive) *Isaac (Wii U exclusive) *Saki Amamiya (Wii U excluive) *Sonic (Sega) (Sam Station exclusive) Minigame Rush Free-for-All TBA Pipe & Game TBA Minigames List TBA Bosses THIS IS AN INCOMPLETE PROVISIONAL LIST, THE BOSSES AREN'T IN ORDER. *Bowser *Ganondorf *Dr. Wily *King Dedede *King K. Rool *Kamek *Medusa *Master Hand More coming soon... Demos aka Plunge in the Past PLEASE, PUT THE GAMES IN A CHRONOLOGIC LIST *''Donkey Kong'' *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Castelvania'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Mega Man 2'' *''Mega Man 3'' *''Mega Man 7'' *''Star Fox'' *''Star Fox 64'' *''Super Bomberman 4'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Metroid Prime'' Shop Costumes Character costumes Firemariobytetrisplayer.png|Fire Mario - 10 coins 168px-IceMarioSME.png|Ice Mario - 10 coins Fire Luigi.png|Fire Luigi - 10 coins 3D Ice Luigi.png|Ice Luigi - 10 coins Zero Suit Samus Alpha.png|Zero Suit Samus - 35 coins Gallery Logos PITP2 Logo.png|By Characters 544px-Mario Artwork (alt) - Super Smash Bros. Wii U 3DS.png Luigi Alpha.png Kirby Smash.png Link Alpha.png FoxSSB4.png Samuswiiucropped.png PIKACHU.png 175px-Yoshi MP9.png 96px-Miis.png Megaman the Awesome.png Ness Alpha.png PitSSB4.png 200px-Peach FS.png Zelda Alpha.png Captain Falcon.gif Falco Lombardi.png Donkey Kong Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png Olimar Alpha.png 120px-BrawlIceClimbers.jpg Staff * * * Poll Coming soon... (First to a give rate to the game, it needs to be more improved.) Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man Category:Plunge in the Past series Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sam Station's Games Category:Sam Station Category:Mario Series Category:Kirby Games Category:Star Fox Games Category:Mario Games Category:Kirby Series Category:Star Fox Series Category:Articles under construction Category:F-Zero Games Category:F-Zero Series Category:Legend of Zelda Games Category:The Legend of Zelda Series Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Series Category:Metroid Games Category:Metroid Series Category:Samus Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Party Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Yoshi Series Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Donkey Kong Series Category:Megaman Category:Zelda Series Category:Zelda Games Category:Kid Icarus Games Category:Kid Icarus Series Category:Mario Category:Kirby Category:Star Fox Category:Zelda Category:Sonic Category:Samus Category:Pokémon Category:Kid Icarus Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Series Category:Great Games, Inc. Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Pikmin Category:Pikmin Series Category:Pikmin Games Category:Olimar Category:Ice Climbers Category:EarthBound series